<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freedom to hold by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314512">freedom to hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dice Fic Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggs, Experimental Style, Gen, Transitional Spaces, Translation Available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to the basilisk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dice Fic Challenge [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freedom to hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Gaeilge available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592706">saoirse a bheith acu</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat">AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>existence is warm and sleep and she fills the whole world.</p>
<p>she sleeps and she sleeps and she dreams dreams of sleeping</p>
<p>she sleeps and she fills more than the world</p>
<p>it is pressed to her, and she to it, and the press is a pain</p>
<p>a second skin outside and within, the expansion of herself</p>
<p>she turns away from it, but there is no away for her to turn to.</p>
<p>and yet she must move</p>
<p>she cannot - must - and done</p>
<p>she breaks the world, and eats</p>
<p>the hard of her shell world, the soft and hot</p>
<p>the new world she finds has new sensations</p>
<p>cold and wake and she does not fill it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>